King, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,042 describes a portable paint brush holder (or holster). The paint brush holder has means (such as a clip, loops, a stud and loop and the like) for attaching the brush holder to a belt of the painter and is a substantially rectangular container having a top opening to hold the paint brush in a upright position with the handle of the brush pointing up. The portable paint brush holder holds the wet paint brush securely, prevents paint drips and prevents drying of the paint on the brush. The portable paint brush holder also includes a kit comprising the portable paint brush holder which is detachably engaged to the belt of the painter and a clip for permanent attaching to the flat portion of the paint brush at the bristle-handle interface. The clip on the brush aids in securing the paint brush within the paint brush holder reservoir.
Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,051 describes a gravity responsive apparatus for carrying paint and painters' tools suspended on the hip of a painter that features a hip-supported, belt-attached base member which is flexibly attached by means of a separable ball and socket joint to a freely swinging sealable paint container and fitted tool carrier. The device allows a painter to more easily and safely climb ladders and scaffolds without spilling paint. A painter may open and fold back the hinged cover to access the paint and useful tools. Multiple tools may be carried in the integral tool rack which is a part of the apparatus. The freely swinging construction allows the painter to assume various positions without spilling paint or dropping tools. The device is made of a smooth, seamless material, is readily cleanable and requires little care or maintenance.
Darling, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,104 describes a painter's accessory holder for holding painting tools such as a caulking gun, sandpaper, glazing compound and a bladed tool on a base member that is attachable to a belt worn by the painter. The accessory holder includes a caulking gun bracket attached to the base member configured to accept a caulking gun, the caulking gun finger guard engaging a portion of the bracket to securely hold the caulking gun in place, while at the same time rendering it easily removable. A sandpaper bracket is attached to the base member to clamp sandpaper between the bracket and the base so as to be securely but removably held and readily accessible to the painter. The device also may include a pouch attached to the base member to hold a glazing compound and a bladed tool bracket to hold bladed tools, such as putty knives, etc. The bladed tool bracket may be formed by a generally “U” shaped metal bracket which allows the handle of the bladed tool to pass through, but engages the blade portion so as to securely, but removably hold the bladed tool. The bladed tool bracket may also be formed by a strip of material which also allows the handle to pass through, but engages the blade portion.
It would be useful and desirable to provide a tool box useful for painters for transporting multiple tools and paints useful for painting, and for transporting paint brushes, rollers, and other applicators whether dry or wet. All publications, patent applications, patents and other reference material mentioned are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In addition, the materials, methods and examples are only illustrative and are not intended to be limiting. The citation of references herein is not to be construed as an admission that the references are prior art to the present invention.